Stalkers and Misunderstandings
by KhCcGlee
Summary: In which Blaine has a stalker, David is frustrated, Wes doesn't know how to spell out whole words, and Kurt misunderstands everybody.


**I don't own Glee.**

"Hey Blaine, look over there." Wes said pointing to the left corner of the somewhat crowded cafeteria. "It's your boyfriend."

David chuckled as he noticed who Wes was pointing at. Blaine, however, was much less happy. "Wes, he is not my boyfriend!" Blaine exclaimed, frustrated. "I don't get why you don't understand that!"

His name was Edward, but everyone called him Eddy. Eddy had moved to Ohio two years ago and arrived at Dalton Academy as a freshman. Mr. I-am-too-goddamn-charming-for-my-own-good immediately sought out to make the newcomer feel welcome and true to his legacy, ended up charming the pants off said newcomer.

Blaine would just say hi to him in the hallways or sit with him during meals when he was alone, but Eddy somehow got it in his head that they were soul mates. It started off as innocent invitations to the movies or to dinner once in a while, which Blaine didn't have an excuse not to accept so always brought Wes or David along with him so Eddy wouldn't get the wrong idea.

A lot of good that did.

People started to notice that something wasn't right when the raven haired boy would wait for Blaine after Warblers rehearsal and would go out of his way to walk him to his classes. Wes and David were convinced the boy had a copy of Blaine's schedule.

But Blaine just passed it off as friendliness and the fact that he didn't have to many other friends.

That was when the camera arrived.

Eddy would always carry a camera around, snapping pictures of him and Blaine-or just Blaine. When either Wes or David questioned him about it he would claim he was scrap booking or sending pictures to his grandma in Alaska. To be honest, David was _this close _to calling the police.

Then an angel was delivered upon their collective suffering souls. That angel was named Kurt Hummel. Eddy, thankfully, faded into the background and caught on that Blaine's interests had shifted elsewhere (not that they were on him in the first place), but that didn't mean Wes and David didn't tease their friend about it sometimes- alright, _all_ the time.

"He seemed to think he was." David commented, watching as Blaine's face flushed and his thick caterpillar like eyebrows furrowed.

The curly headed boy shook his head and stood up. "I'm going to class. Goodbye." And with that, Blaine was off walking towards his first class of the day.

"Well someone's grumpy." Wes said, his eyes following his short friend out of the cafeteria and then turning back to David.

"He'll forget about it within five minutes." David bet as a smile crept onto his lips.

"And what makes you say that?"

"Because, my dear Wes, Kurt just walked in, looked at his phone which no doubt had a text from our dear hobbit, and walked out in search of said hobbit." David explained and Wes just nodded.

"Ah." He said understandingly. "I get what you mean."

!*!

"Why weren't you at breakfast?" Kurt asked as he walked up to where Blaine was leaning against the wall.

"Wes and David." Blaine said, pushing himself off the wall and casually steering Kurt with his hand on his arm to their class.

Kurt nodded, not needing any more explanation than those mere three words. He didn't say anything after that, apparently to caught up in the fact that Blaine was holding his arm and pulling him through the getting-more-crowded-by-the-moment hallway.

"Kurt? Are you okay? You seem quiet." Blaine observed, studying the pale boys porcelain face for any sign of emotion proving sadness or anger.

The boy in question shook his head. "I guess I'm still tired. I didn't get my coffee."

Blaine nodded sympathetically and then smiled. "I guess that means I owe you coffee." He announced, flashing Kurt that smile that made even the straightest guys go weak in the knees. It was a good thing Blaine was still holding his arms, if not Kurt was sure he would have melted into a puddle by now.

"Let's go." Blaine started to pull Kurt along again, not that Kurt could complain though.

!*!

Other than coffee with Blaine in the morning, the rest of Kurt's day passed without significance. He had, however, received a mountain of homework which was the reason he now sat at a table in the Dalton Academy library across from Wes and David.

Kurt was engrossed in his current assignment when he heard someone sniggering across from him. At first, being the mature and reasonable person he was, tried to ignore his crazy friends and complete his task, but with more chuckles, curiosity got the better of him and he lifted his head.

Wes was laughing about something as both David and Kurt looked at him waiting for an explanation to his behavior.

"David." Wes said, nudging his shoulder and pointing to a table a few book shelves away. "Look. It's Blaine's boyfriend."

Kurt's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. Boyfriend? Since when had Blaine had a boyfriend? Kurt knew there had been a possibility for this. He knew that someone like Blaine was sure to have a boyfriend and would definitely never be interested in someone like Kurt.

Someone damaged and in need of a mentor. Someone who couldn't seem to fit in, no matter how hard he tried. And as much as Kurt had tried to prepare himself for a possibility of something like this, he couldn't help that it _hurt so much. _

He felt incredibly stupid and embarrassed. Kurt had openly flirted with Blaine numerous times, but he had a boyfriend. _Oh goodness, _Kurt thought, _He probably thought I was some clingy creep that wouldn't leave him alone. _

By this point, he was staring down at his book and trying to keep the tears from flowing. Not looking at anyone or anything but his bag and the floor, he got up and packed his bag as fast as he could, not hearing Wes and David's questions. He all but ran out of the library and to his dorm room.

"David? Did I say something wrong?" Wes asked cautiously, going over the recent conversation in his mind.

"No, I don't think so." David was doing the same as Wes.

"Okay, good. Sometimes I say stuff and I don't realize it." Wes said, slightly relieved but all the more confused at Kurt's actions.

David just nodded, choosing to ignore the comment and pulled out his phone to text Blaine.

!*!

Blaine sat down in the chair that Kurt had occupied before his hasty escape. "Why did you text me telling me to come here immediately?" He questioned, looking between the two boys and waiting for an explanation to their actions.

"What did you do to Kurt?" Wes questioned.

Blaine's eyebrows knotted together as his head tilted slightly. "What are you talking about?" He asked with a confused tone.

David put a hand up to signal for Wes to keep quiet and let him answer this one, knowing that he could provide a more articulate answer. "One minute he was sitting with us doing homework, and then he shut down and practically ran out of the library."

"He looked like someone shot his puppy." Wes added as he mimed someone shooting a gun with his hand.

Blaine's confusion quickly turned into concern. "I didn't do anything. What did _you_ guys do?"

"Us! We would never do anything!" Wes exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air dramatically.

David chose once again to ignore his friend. "Nothing. At least I don't think we did anything."

"Yeah, we were just talking about Eddy and he kind of turned into a sour puss." Wes made a face to imitate Kurt's.

A dawning of realization swept over David. "Oh my god. Why does everything have to turn into something so dramatic?" He groaned, rubbing his hand over his eyes.

"What? What's wrong?" Blaine questioned eager to find out what was wrong with Kurt.

"Wes saw Eddy and said 'Look. It's Blaine's boyfriend'." David stated.

Wes understood his mistake and let out a frustrated groan. "Why do I have to be so stupid? Seriously."

Blaine, unlike his two friends, was still very much confused and concerned. "What? I don't understand." He said shaking his head, trying to catch on to what the other two already knew.

"Kurt thinks you have a boyfriend…" Wes stated slowly as if he was talking to a five year old.

A light bulb went off in the small boys head. "Oh, I understand." He said slowly, his tone laced with sorrow.

David and Wes simultaneously let out an enthusiastic "Finally!" The two boys had had to endure almost three months of watching endless eye sex; hearing rants from both boys about the other, and listening to them flirt with each other, but not get together. It was irritating to say the least. Now it seemed as if Blaine had finally caught on to what Kurt was feeling, and Wes and David saw this as the first step in them getting together and having loads of cute gay babies.

"Kurt's mad because he thinks I never told him about having a boyfriend. He probably thinks I'm a bad friend." Blaine concluded, rubbing his neck and shaking his head.

Silence.

"Oh. My. God. You are so stupid!" Wes exclaimed, breaking the silence and banging his head on the table over and over again.

David turned his head upwards to the ceiling and tried to calm his breathing. "Blaine… I… there are no words to describe the frustration I am feeling right now." He concluded.

Blaine just looked back and forth between Wes and David. "Am I missing something?"

Wes chuckled darkly. "Missing something? No, of course not, Blaine. What on earth gave you that outlandish idea?" His voice rising with each word.

David put his hand on Wes' shoulder, silently telling him to take a breath. "Wes, just calm down."

"David, he's just so…"

"I know."

"I'm still here, just to let you know." Blaine scratched his head with his left hand and waved his right hand in front of their faces.

"I can't deal with you right now. Just go make Kurt feel better because he's 'mad because he thinks you never told him that you had a boyfriend'. That way you guys can be friends again and nothing more." Wes demanded, waving Blaine away and lowering his head to rest in the book as David rubbed his back.

Blaine just nodded, deciding that there were some things about Wes and David he would never understand. Instead of questioning them any longer, he picked up his phone and sent a text to Kurt on his way out of the library.

!*!

**From Blaine:**

**Are you okay? I talked to Wes and David. Where are you?**

Kurt scoffed and threw his phone to the end of his bed. He was currently sitting on his bed, going through every conversation and time spent with Blaine in his mind, analyzing each word and song they had sung together.

It was supposed to make him understand better where he went wrong and assumed too much, but it just made him cry harder and hate himself for not being able to read signals correctly.

It was one thing to fall for a straight guy; he could understand exactly why Finn could never reciprocate his feelings. But this time he had fell in love with a guy he was sure felt something for him too and _could_ feel something for him. It hurt _so much more_.

His phone buzzed once again from its spot near his sock clad feet, snapping him out of his depressing thoughts. He used his foot to scoot his phone into reach and checked his texts.

**From: Wes**

**Dude answr B. He's hvng a seizure**

**From: David**

**Blaine isn't having a seizure, Wes is over dramatic and doesn't know how to spell out whole words while texting. But answer Blaine.**

Kurt rolled his eyes. Like there was any way in hell he would talk to Blaine willingly right now. Once again his phone vibrated and lit up with a new text.

**From: Blaine**

**Please answer me. We really need to talk. **

Kurt knew that they would not stop texting and eventually come to his room if he didn't answer. So, he typed out a quick message that summed up his feelings perfectly.

**To: Blaine**

**Stop texting me. It's really annoying.**

Satisfied, he hit the send button and lay backwards on his bed, knowing that it would be a matter of seconds before his phone went crazy.

Exactly thirty six seconds later, just as he predicted, his phone started to vibrate.

**From: Wes**

**I'm prtty sure B is gunna cry.**

**From: David**

**Ignore Wes. But, he's right. Blaine looks like someone just ate his heart.**

**From: Blaine**

**Can we please talk? This isn't a conversation for text messaging.**

Kurt groaned. Why couldn't they just leave him alone? 

**To: Blaine**

**You're right. It's not, so end the conversation and stop texting me like I told you to.**

With that, he shut off his phone and turned off his lights.

!*!

Kurt's goal of sleep was quickly put to an end when he was awoken by the loud pounding his door was suffering from.

"Oh my Gaga." He moaned as he dragged himself through the room and basically ripped the door from his hinges as he tore it open.

"What do you want?" He snapped, his tone dripping with venom as he realized who it was.

"We really need to talk." Blaine said, stepping into the room and pushing Kurt in with him so he could close the door behind him.

"I specifically remember telling you that I didn't want to talk to you." He bit out as he sat back down on his bed.

"I know, but you have to give me a chance to explain." The curly headed boy pleaded, walking over to Kurt and sitting beside him.

Kurt groaned. "You aren't going to leave me alone are you?"

Blaine shook his head. "You have two minutes starting now." Kurt announced.

Blaine let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much."

"I'm counting." Kurt bit out and turned his head from Blaine, trying to keep the hurt and pain away from him.

"Wes and David told me what they said in the library. You misunderstood what they meant by Eddy being my boyfriend. He's not my boyfriend, nor was he ever or will ever be my boyfriend. They just like to tease me about it, because he was a little bit over friendly when he first moved here."

Kurt didn't know what to feel right now. The majority of him wanted to jump up and down in relief. "Oh." He managed to choke out in a small and emotion filled voice.

"If I had a boyfriend I would have told you. You don't have to worry or ever be mad at something like that again." Blaine reassured him as he placed his leg on Kurt's knee.

Kurt froze. "You thought I was mad because you didn't tell me you had a boyfriend?" He asked incredulously.

"Weren't you?"

Kurt shot up from were he was sitting. "You _have_ to know. You _can't_ be _that_ oblivious." He accused, pointing a finger at Blaine.

Blaine just raised an eyebrow. "I don't follow…"

Kurt threw his hands up. "Oh my god! Blaine! How can you not realize? Are you really that oblivious or are you so used to flirting with people that you're used to it now?"

Blaine just stared at Kurt wide eyed and shook his head.

"You know, I would understand if you didn't feel the same way. It would hurt to be rejected- a lot, but over time I could get over it. But it's a completely different story to be so repulsive that you didn't even consider me in that way. That hurts so much more and proves to me that I could never be good enough for someone like you." The last sentence comes out quieter than Kurt intended and there's nothing he can do about the tears that have started to roll down his flushed cheeks for the second time that night.

Blaine slowly but surely understands what Kurt yelled about and immediately stood up from where he was sitting. Pulling Kurt closer to him and wiping the tears away with the pad of his thumb, he says "Oh, Kurt-"

Kurt pulled away and took a step back. "No. I don't need your sympathy. I definitely don't need an explanation as to why you don't feel the same way accompanied with lame excuses. What I need is for you to leave." His voice breaking half way through.

Blaine, again, takes a step towards Kurt. "Kurt, you have to listen to me." He pleaded.

The bright eyed boy shook his head and plops down on his bed. "Unless you're going to tell me that I misunderstood all this and that you actually love me back, then you can leave." He said bitterly as he twiddled his thumbs and stared down at the floor.

Blaine chuckled and for a moment Kurt considered punching him in his perfect face until he spoke his next words.

"I guess you could say that." Blaine kneeled down in front of Kurt with a small smile and took his small hands in his own.

"Wha-"

"Shhh. It's my turn to talk now." Blaine stated and waited for a wide eyed Kurt to nod his acceptance.

"Kurt, you are not at all in any way 'so repulsive that I didn't even consider you in that way'. You are the most amazing man I have ever had the chance to meet." He took his chin in his hands and positioned his disbelieving eyes to look into his. "You are gorgeous, and talented, and strong, and so many more adjectives that mean awesome." He said with his ever so charming smile that could impregnate any girl he passed.

"Kurt, there is no way in hell that I would be able to _not _consider you in that way. Trust me, I have." He gave a small laugh as a smile began to build on Kurt's lips. "I love you." He concluded, suddenly feeling giddy.

Kurt's mind was having a hard time processing this information. The only thing running through his mind was 'HE. LOVES. ME. HE. LOVES. ME. HE. LOVES. ME.' That thought made him want to break into a giggle fit and cry at the same time.

Blaine sat on the floor in front of Kurt and watched as his mouth opened and closed over and over again.

"Kurt…? You're making me nervous. I thought that-"

All Blaine knew was that one second he was talking and the next he was tackled to the floor, Kurt on top of him, their lips attached. Obviously Blaine responded immediately with much enthusiasm, tilting his head so that the kiss could become deeper.

"I love you, too." Kurt said in between kisses.

Their lips moved against each other and Kurt's small and soft hands found their way to Blaine's mop of a hair. Blaine's hands were on his waist, pulling him closer and trying to fill the nonexistent space between their bodies.

"Dude!"

"Finally!"

Before Kurt and Blaine could even respond to Wes and David, they had already ran out of the room and were now running down the hallway shouting announcements such as "Kurt and Blaine finally got together!" and "The Klaine train has left the station!" or "Gay babies are being made in that room, do not enter under any circumstances!"

Kurt would have killed the two if it weren't for Blaine who apparently made it his personal mission to not let go of Kurt for the rest of the night.

**Oh goodness. I am so sorry. I suck so badly. I'm in the middle of two different stories and I keep writing one shots. To my readers of 'The Little Moments Matter Most' and 'Be Careful of What You Say', I promise that I'll update soon!**

**Anyway, I hope you like this. I can't take all the depressing stories that are being written because of 'When I Get You Alone'. There all great stories, but it's making me want to puke storm clouds instead of rainbows.**

**Review, please? **


End file.
